Pony war!
by fallenshadow713
Summary: (this is my first ever fanfic so go easy) this story is about the chaos that ensues after fallen shadow wages war to rule equestria and how even the purest heart can turn from peace and harmony to evil and chaos *warning possible clop, blood/gore ,etc rated M for a reaon people* btw might be a bit boring at first but will get more exiting as we go on I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: morning sunshine**

It was another day in equestria. ponyville was calm and quiet as its inhabitants stirred from their sleep. including princess Twilight who arose quietly despite such troublesome wings. she couldn't help but notice the purple dragon beside her bed loudly snoring. she removed the earplugs she constantly wore while sleeping and woke him up with a gentle jab with her hoof as this was the only way to wake him. As he stirred she said "spike spike its time to get up" he opened his eyes groggily and asked "what time is it" Twilight said "7:00" "ten more minutes" he whined "you might wake everyone in ponyville with your snoring" she said with a chuckle. the argument continued for about 13 minutes before spike gave up and got out of bed. Still in a daze spike and a very awake Twilight descended from the stairs to find a sleeping owlowiscious as spike thought "lucky owl". Twilight began to make coffee while spike prepared breakfast gems for him and oatmeal for Twilight they both sat down at the table and began eating. after a minute spike began to notice the exhausted look Twilight had he asked "what's wrong you seem tired Twilight" she replied with a shrug "Celestia is working my hooves to the bone with all the paperwork concerning nightmare moon's spirit" "nightmare moon? I thought she was destroyed by the elements of harmony" spike asked confused "I thought so too until Celestia told me that her spirit turned up trying to possess a filly" "wow that's low even for her...how could she posses a filly" spike questioned, "good question spike as it turns out nightmare moon is a parasite that feeds off of the sorrow and anger of her host "Twilight had explained "well that explains a lot" he said as he finished his breakfast "Oh and before I forget happy birthday Twilight" she had completely forgot today was her birthday. spike had went out the door while she was pondering her thoughts but didn't think of it much for it didn't concern her besides she had paperwork to do. as spike ran out the door he stopped for a second to see if Twilight was following him and to his luck she wasn't he headed to sweet apple acres to check on the party the mane 6 was planning for Twilight. Even having a appearance from Celestia who brought a couple of surprises though not telling what. it was her first birthday with wings and after that fiasco with the two legged world she had mastered flight but as Pinky Pie fired her cannon almost directly above the trembling dragon she giggled before asking "are you alright spike" "I'm fine just watch where you shoot that thing" she giggled again before saying "i was" "ya alright sugarcube" asked the orange pony to the right of him "nah he's fine" said the blue Pegasus above him before this went on any longer he asked "how's the party coming along" "superduper" said the hyperactive pink pony with poofy hair "I reckon we almost have enough decorations to kick this bugger off" "spike we need you to meet rarity and Fluttershy at sugarcube corner with Twilight then say 'the bird has landed' to signal rarity to use her magic to ring that bell" Rainbow dash pointed to a small bell just above the door to the barn "got it" spike said saluting the pony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: the party**

As Twilight was just finishing her last lick of work as spike walked in looking quite frazzled as if he was hiding something "are you ok" she asked "fine but can we go to sugarcube corner for a sec" "why" she questioned "were meeting rarity and Fluttershy there and since rarity's there I need moral support" the dragon convincingly lied "alright loverboy come on" her worries gone. They rounded the corner to the sweets shop there rarity and Fluttershy stood. spike hopped off of Twilight walked up to rarity and whispered the signal she activated her magic. The bell rang and conveniently Celestia appeared that exact moment saying "hmmm a fitting party for Twilight nice job" just then another voice came from the present to her left "excuse me my lady but why am I in wrapping paper?" "The three ponies gaped at the vaguely familiar voice under that paper "oh my gosh its flash" pinky yelled "how did you know she liked him" rainbow asked "a birdie named cadence" she said with a chuckle "well can I get-" he began talking again as the birthday girl walked through the door Celestia jabbed the 'present' in his side signaling him to shut up " why do I need to be blindfolded for this?" Twilight questioned "ummmm because…" Fluttershy began but then ripped the blindfold off "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT" everyone (except flash who was still silent afraid that Celestia might hurt him again) Twilight gasped smiled and looked at everyone in teary eyes but then was drawn to the big present right next to Celestia "is that for me" she asked "why yes it is and its a doozy alright" she said with a silent chuckle as doozy was the signal for flash that he could come out. still in his armor flash jumped out of the paper and said "finally I'm free!" He screamed with an exasperated look on his face. as he noticed Twilight his bright orange coat turning red out of embarrassment "ummmm hi princess" he said still trying to reclaim what dignity he had left. they all chuckled at his ever growing blush "well everyone's here so let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED" pink yelled as music appeared from out of nowhere they all started dancing not questioning pinkie's breaking of the 4th wall barrier Flash started dancing toward and just as he was within a 4 foot ratios pinky as if on cue started playing some romantic music and told everypony to grab a partner and start dancing spike headed for Rarity who accepted graciously Rainbow headed to her lover (Applejack) pinkie pulled Vinyl scratch from who knows where and Fluttershy whistled for Discord who used his powerful magic to turn himself into a pony to satisfy the prejudice of him and Fluttershy being together and even Celestia who was presumed to be single had pinkie pull her mate Fire giver from the 4th wall and all that was left was poor twilight who was standing in momentary shock from the sudden burst of music as she noticed the crowd was staring at her almost pleading she talk to the pony of her dreams and Celestia almost demandingly pointed to Flash as if saying "do it now this maybe your last chance" but how could she possibly know about her feelings toward him but she couldn't question her teacher. still looking to the crowd she turned her head forward as she felt something press against her lips she looked up to find startling blue eyes a beautiful orange coat everyone's jaw fell to the ground "hey everyone ho-" shining armor said as he and cadence walked through the door just then he saw her little sister locking lips with none other than one of his new recruits Flash sentry "HOLY MOTHER OF CELESTIA! TWILIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he yelled ran toward the ponies and slammed full force into the unsuspecting stallion he would have killed flash if twilight and Celestia hadn't intervened by levitating shining and flash away from each other shining yelled in midair "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" he said struggling against the magic futilely "I didn't it was an accident" he said trying to reason with the angry unicorn "LIKELY STORY I'LL BELIEVE THAT WHEN PIGS FLY". Twilight aggravated but still red lifted a pig to the sky threw it and said "there shining a pig flew it really was an accident" "really" he said calming down "yes really captain" flash said respectfully "and I would not want a pervert being Twilights guard. unless, she wants him to be" Celestia said with a hint of suggestiveness in her voice Shining's anger flared again "WHAT!"


End file.
